Appearances are deceiving
by frodo16424
Summary: Legolas and the twins befriend a human, who is more than he seems
1. Default Chapter

Ch 1 Travelers

Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas were wet, tired, and heartily sick of the weather, which was typical of early winter. At first, it was a gentle rain that soon turned into a freezing rain, then into blowing, drifting snow. Their horses were weary, and were starting to stumble every now and then.

"By the Valar!" exclaimed Elladan, "This will be a blizzard soon. I, for one do not wish to be without shelter."

"Aye, but I do not remember any near here," replied Elrohir. "However, there is a small patch of trees about an hour from here. Mayhap there will be shelter to be found there."

"Aye, I know the way. Estel and I have stayed beneath the trees many times on our journeys," said Legolas.

As they rode down a small incline, they noticed smoke arising from a chimney atop a small cabin near the beginning of the forest. The windows showed a warm golden glow that beckoned to the weary travelers. As they approached, they could see a figure hurrying into the cabin with what appeared to be firewood.

They dismounted and knocked on the door. There was no answer, although they could hear someone moving around inside. They knocked harder and were rewarded when the door opened and revealed the figure of an agéd human.

He peered out, then seeing the three elves, said, "What do ye want? I dinna think none but fools be out in this weather."

Legolas spoke in Westron, saying, "We are seeking shelter from the storm, grandfather. We are weary, and our horses are in need of rest."

He peered at them and replied reluctantly, "O'course, ye'll want sommat to eat. Take yer 'orses around back, ye'll find the stable there. There be hay. Take care o' 'em, then when ye come back in, I will 'ave sommat for ye t'eat." Closing the door, he turned back into the cabin, muttering to himself.

The three friends did as instructed and led their steeds around to the rear of the cabin. There they found the stable, both warm and clean. The horses were brushed, watered and fed. The elves then returned to the cabin. As they entered, they could smell mouth-watering stew and biscuits.

The old man had set places at the table. "Sit! Sit! Eat yer food afore it gits cold. Now, why do elves travel in this weather?"

Legolas had the vague feeling he should know the human. It was like an itch one could not reach. He mentally gave himself a shake.

The human introduced himself as Ragnor, son of Marach. "I be here since ten winters ago. My wife and children perished in a plague. I left, ne'er looked back. Found this cabin, patched holes, built the stable." He sighed, as though he were so weary.

Elladan and Elrohir felt sympathy for the human, alone for so long, with no companionship. Legolas said, "Mayhap you would come with us to Rivendell. You say nothing is keeping you here. Come with us, grandfather."

Ragnor promised he would think on it. Quietly, he bid the elves good night, and retired to a small bedroom as the friends bedded down in front of the fire.

The storm had abated during the night, leaving a blanket of white sparkling in the light of Anar.

While Elladan and Elrohir were readying the horses for the next leg of their journey, Legolas was trying to persuade Ragnor to travel with them to Rivendell.

"You have said there is no one left for you. Come with us. I am sure Lord Elrond would welcome you. Please, say yes." There was a note of concern in the elf's voice.

Ragnor reluctantly agreed, saying, "If I not be happy, I will return. I 'aven't 'ad much at do wit' elves 'n such. Yes, well, P'rhaps I will go wit' you to this Ribbondall."

Legolas smiled, and said, "Very well. Do you need help in packing? We will be leaving shortly. I believe you will be happy in Rivendell." The Prince then left the small cottage and acquainted the twins with the news that Ragnor would be traveling with them.

If Legolas had looked back, he would have been surprised to see the human quietly laughing to himself as he straightened up and walked into the small bedroom. He did not seem so aged as he picked up a sword and made a small bundle of the few clothes that were there. He slid a small dagger in his boot. As he did so, he heard the door open.

"Ragnor, are you ready? We are ready to leave," called Elladan.

"Aye, I be ready. I 'ave everything I need." As Ragnor exited the room, he again was bent over, carrying a pack as well as the sword.

"'Ere, you might s well 'ave this, tis nothing I need," said Ragnor, handing the sword to Elrohir. "Shall we be goin' Master elves?"

Legolas brought the four horses, and the travelers mounted, leaving the shelter of the cozy cottage and headed out into the wintry landscape.


	2. Suspicions

Ch 2 Suspicions

As they traveled, the elves could see the elderly _edain_ was having a problem seeing due to the reflection of Anar on the snow. However, when they stopped for the midday rest, Ragnor searched and found a small piece of wood. Taking a small knife from his belt, he whittled two slits in the wood. He then carved an arch in the bottom near the center. He took two thin strips of deerskin, bored holes into the ends of the wood, inserted the two strips, and fastened them. As the elves watched, he put it on so as to cover his eyes, and fastened the thongs at the back of his head.

"Now I c'n see," said Ragnor. "Learnt' from a trader o' the far North."

As they traveled, Legolas watched the human as they rode. He noticed the human unconsciously shifted his weight as he rode. The elf realized Ragnor was one who was used to riding. This was another piece to the puzzle that was Ragnor. He mentally shook himself. After all, Ragnor never claimed he never rode a horse.

As Anar set, the travelers stopped for the evening. Legolas set a ring of stones for the fire, while Elladan and Elrohir decided to see if they might find signs of small game. Ragnor gathered wood for the fire. He watched as the two elves struck a trail of rabbit tracks. Silently they tracked their quarry - two fat rabbits.

Legolas was also watching. Suddenly he saw a small wicked smile upon the human's face. That immediately caught his attention. He saw the human search the ground. Legolas could see nothing except snow.

Just as Elladan loosed the arrow, there was the sound of a stick breaking. He jerked and the arrow sailed over the rabbits. There was silence for a moment, then came a quavering voice as Ragnor tried to apologize. "Oh, dear! I am sorry, My Lord. I dinna mean ta make ye miss. I jus' wanted ta see them coneys."

Legolas, having seen and heard everything, bowed his head as a smile graced his face. After having gotten control of himself, he looked up. The human was still apologizing, and the twins were assuring him there were no hard feelings.

Ragnor was ahead of the twins as they headed back to the fire. Ragnor caught Legolas' eyes - and winked. The Mirkwood Prince began to have a suspicion as to who, or what, Ragnor really was. "You do like to live dangerously," was his first thought. The second thought was, "This should prove to be..interesting."

Dinner was over, they settled for the night. Legolas would have the first watch. Elladan and Elrohir had settled. Ragnor, however, took out a long slim pipe. He tamped some pipeweed into the bowl. Taking a stick from the fire, he proceeded to light it. He sat there smoking; apparently oblivious to the dark looks the two brothers were giving him.

Having finished his pipe, he emptied the ashes into the campfire. With that one simple act, Legolas knew for a certainty his suspicions were correct.


	3. Nearing Rivendell

Ch 3 Nearing Rivendell

As they traveled, Legolas tried not to watch Ragnor too closely. He knew, though, that there was an evil mind behind the oh, so innocent eyes of the _edain. _He watched, waiting, knowing that the best was yet to come.

As Anar sought her bed, and before Idril made his way into the sky, the travelers stopped for the night. The camp was quickly set up as Ragnor and Legolas gathered firewood and the twins started to make supper.

"We need water. There is a small stream just a short distance. I will be back shortly," said Elladan. He started to rise but Ragnor spoke. "If ye wish, master elf, I'll be gettn' it for ye. I c'n find the stream easy." He picked up a large pot as he spoke.

"Aye, if you wish." Elladan smiled, saying, "I thank you, Ragnor."

Legolas looked at the twins, trying not to smile. "Do you believe it is wise to send him? I would not see anything go wrong."

Elrohir scoffed at the Mirkwood prince. "We are only a day from Rivendell. What can go wrong? Nay, Ragnor will have no trouble. He will be back very shortly."

Legolas merely shrugged, and returned to his blankets. He had seen a gleam in Ragnor's eyes as the elderly man shuffled off..and it bode ill for the twin Elrondions.

The elves heard Ragnor as he bullied his way through the forest. As he approached the fire, he appeared to stumble. Before the twins were able to move, they were soaked as the pot of water poured over them, then continued on to put the fire out. Legolas was having difficulty holding back his laughter.

"Oh, my! I am so sorry, Master elves! I will dry you off! It was an accident, I tripped. Oh, dear!" Ragnor was contrite as he reached for his pack. However, in his haste, he 'accidentally' got Elladan's. He grabbed the first article he could reach and wiped the water off Elrohir's face. He then went over to Elladan.

"I apologize! I did not mean to trip, it just happened!" Ragnor wiped the water off Elladan's face. Suddenly he realized he was using the Elf's clean clothing. "Oh, dear! Oh, dear!" he became even more agitated and stuffed the wet articles back into the pack. Unfortunately, somehow he grabbed Elrohir's pack instead, thus ensuring all the clothing would be wet.

In the meantime, Legolas decided the best place for him was anywhere but the camp. He stood watch in the branches of the trees, hoping the twins could not see him. Below, Ragnor was standing near the fire that Elladan had been able to revive, albeit with wood not quite dry. Elrohir had taken his wet tunic off and had set it near the fire. Elladan was not sure that was a wise thing to do. He had a feeling it could possibly wind up on fire with Ragnor around.

How could one elderly _edain_ do so much in so little time? If one did not know better, one would think the spirit of Estel dwelt in the elderly human. Elladan smiled as he remembered the threats Estel had uttered, just before Ranger rejoined his patrol. It was not _his _fault Estel had wound up in the river, soaking wet. Well, he thought, not entirely his fault-Elrohir had been just as guilty.

Elladan turned to Ragnor, and taking the pack from him, said, "We will be needing more wood. Mayhap you would gather some?"

Ragnor bowed and said, "Aye, I will do so." He turned and left the clearing, glancing up at the Mirkwood Prince in the trees. Legolas gave a slight bow, favoring the human with a quick wink. He then turned and joined the twins at the fire.

"Is it safe to send him forth? I would not want to have to tell your Adar we misplaced a fellow traveler," said Legolas. Elladan muttered that "Perhaps it might not be a bad idea for the _edain_ to misplace himself."

"He is in no danger this close to Rivendell," replied Elrohir. Elladan was attempting to dry his clothing before Ragnor returned.

Suddenly all three could hear the sound of a very large animal as it crashed its way through the forest. Nearer and nearer it came, growling and snarling, snapping its way into the camp.


End file.
